WHAT'S BEING SAID BETWEEN YOUR HEART AND MINE Part 2
by Corellian Maid
Summary: Continuing snipped from coversations between Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo


WHAT'S BEING SAID BETWEEN YOUR HEART AND MINE

Part 2 (STAR WARS: RETURN OF THE JEDI and from THE FORCE AWAKENS)

Leia: Someone who loves you.

(Heart: I wasn't giving up on finding you.)

Han: Leah!

(Heart: My love!)

Leia: I gotta get you out of here.

(Heart: So we can start our life together.)

Han: That bad, huh? Where's Leia?

(Heart: I've got to have her near me.)

Han: What's going on?

(Heart: I nearly stopped beating when I saw you so close to Luke.)

Leia: Nothing. I just want to be alone for a little while.

(Heart: So much is happening so fast, I don't want it to confuse my feelings for you.)

Han: Nothing? Come on. Tell me. What's going on?

(Heart: You told me you loved me, but now I see you with Luke.)

Leia: I can't tell you.

(Heart: How can I tell you the one who tortured you is my father?!)

Han: Did you tell Luke? Is that who you could tell?

(Heart: Don't shut me out, Leia.)

Han: I'm sorry.

(Heart: How can I love you and hurt you at the same time.)

Leia: Hold me.

(It's your strength I need right now.)

Han: Well, I suppose I could hot wire this thing.

(Heart: Show her more of what you can do,)

Leia: I'll cover you.

(Heart: Now I can protect the one I love.)

Han: I love you.

(Heart: I think I have from the first.)

Leia: I know.

(Heart: Now it's my turn to be cocky!)

Han: You love him, don't you?

(Heart: I don't want to hear that you do.)

Leia: Yes.

(Heart: But it is a different kind of love from what I have for you.)

Han: All right, I understand. Fine. When he comes back, I won't get in the way.

(Heart: I will break…)

Leia: Oh no, It's nothing like that. He's my brother.

(Heart: Nice to know you are jealous, but you have nothing to worry about.)

Han: You've changed your hair.

(Heart: Is that all you have to say to her after all this time?)

Leia: Same jacket.

(Heart: I hope so. It covers the same man I love so dearly.)

Han: No. New jacket.

(Heart: We sound like we've just met!)

Han: I saw him Leia. I saw our son. He was here.

(Heart: I didn't see the monster he's become. I saw the boy we raised.)

Han: Listen to me, will you? I know every time you look at me, you're reminded of him.

(Heart: I hurt, too, Leia, for I see you in him also.)

Leia: You think I want to forget him?

(Heart: He's a part of both of us, Han.)

Han: There's nothing we could have done. There was too much Vader in him.

(Heart: I hurt for our son. I would take his place if I could.)

Leia: That's why I wanted him to train with Luke. I just never have sent him away. That's when I lost him. That's when I lost you both.

(Heart: I can't take more losing.)

Han: We both had to deal with it in our own way. I went back to the only thing I was ever good at.

(Heart: I never left _you_ , Leia, I just left where you were.)

Leia: We both did.

(Heart: They were just different things.)

Han: We lost our son forever.

(Heart: I don't want to believe that.)

Leia: No.

(Heart: He'll always be with me, just as you will.)

Leia: He seduced our son to the Dark Side. But we can still save him. Me. You.

(Heart: I have to believe that or he _is_ lost to us.)

Han: If Luke couldn't reach him, how could I?

(Heart: Don't you know this is still tearing me apart?)

Leia: Luke is a Jedi - you're his father. There is still light in him. I know it.

(Heart: Yes, he has Vader in him, but you fathered him…and you are good, so there is good in our son.)

Leia: No matter how much we fought I've always hated watching you leave.

(Heart: I hurt a little more and squeezed a little tighter watching you go.)

Han: That's why I did it. So you'd miss me.

(Heart: I remember the joy on your face and our reunited love when I returned.)

Leia: I did miss you.

(Heart: Even with all the activity, responsibilities and demands, there was never a time when

you weren't on my mind.)

Han: It wasn't all bad, was it? Huh? Some of it was good.

(Heart: Never thought it would be so good, you and I together.)

Leia: Pretty good.

(Heart: You took my breath away every time and you still do, even now, at our ages)

Han: Some things never change.

(Heart: I'm so glad of that.)

Leia: If you see our son again. Bring him home.

(Heart: We could have it all again, Han.


End file.
